Time Alone
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: Ryou was just minding his own business, cleaning his room with some music playing. So why did his horny-other-half have to come and ruin it all? Was the music really that bad? -- H/C Yaoi / Slight rape; BakuraxRyou ; tendershipping ; twoshot
1. Chapter 1

"_Let's get it started – ha!" _

The song blasted through the room. It wasn't Ryou's usual taste for music, but he needed something upbeat to clean to. And he had to admit, he was getting a bit into it, his hips shaking as he picked things up from the floor and organized all his papers on his desk. It was a good song to work to.

He wasn't sure what he was cleaning for. He just woke up this morning feeling a bit unnerved, and needed something to take his mind off of it. Cleaning was always a nice escape for Ryou. It was productive and it gave him something to do that was never really "finished." He could work on it for hours, getting into more and more grunt work. He was still on the basics now. It was 9 AM, Sunday morning. He had just finished getting dressed after his shower, and his white hair was still slightly damp.

Ryou's counterpart however, was not enjoying the morning as much as Ryou was. Bakura slammed his hands over his ears inside the Millennium Ring, one eye squinted as if the music was painful to hear. He wished so much that he had a reason to take over Ryou's body, but there was nothing to be done. He instead decided to have a bit of fun.

"Ryou," he whispered. The voice echoed around the room, and all the comfort Ryou felt from his escape vanished. He shook his head, already having planned to pretend he couldn't hear the voice he had so unfortunately gotten used to. "Don't you ignore me," Bakura continued with a harsh tone, "I know what you're thinking, and I know that you can hear me."

Ryou let out a grumble, trying to seem brave. He clenched his fists and turned up to the ceiling, looking around it frantically. "What do you want now?!" he shouted upward. His eyes began to sting from the fear, but he choked the tears back.

"Just shut off that god awful music," Bakura instructed, grinning wildly. This was fun.

"No!" Ryou fought back, slamming his hands over his ears. "It's helping me ignore you!"

Bakura had had enough and he slipped from his current position, dropping his soul into Ryou's desk chair. He crossed his legs and kicked off the ground, spinning to face his counterpart. "I'd suggest listening to me, Ryou." Ryou took a step back. This was the first time Bakura had taken this form in front of him, and it took him by surprise.

"Y-You are... You're me!" he managed to sputter, his limbs shaking. "I-It can't be... I... I'm insane! I have to be!"

* * *

** A/N: **Don't fret, small children. Another chapter will follow and you'll get all your sick and twisted yaoi lemon goodness. D Keep in mind it won't all be voluntary. Because what fun is in "ILU YAMI" "OMG ILU2 HIKARI LETS MAKE HAPPY HYPOTHETICAL MAN BABIES UNF UNF." NO. I like my "Boo, Hikari" "HOLFDIHGd" "-Rapes-" So if you don't... then... I'm not sure our writing styles will agree. ___; But yeah, I already have nearly 2000 words on chapter two, so don't worry- it won't take long to finish up. ...I hope.

** Word Count W/O Author's Note: 446** - That feels like an insult.


	2. Chapter 2

"The insane have no idea that what they're doing is insane, Ryou," Bakura corrected, getting to his feet. He made his way over to Ryou, slipping a thumb under his lip, pushing his head upwards. "You however... you know that this isn't sane."

"S-So you're real, then?" Ryou whispered, taking a step backwards. He clenched his fists a bit, releasing himself from Bakura's grip. This only made Bakura's grin grow, stepping forward to close the distance again. This continued until Ryou ended up against the wall. Bakura lifted an arm, resting the forearm against the wall. He leaned over Ryou, once again taking a thumb to his lip.

"I appear to be," he responded quietly. He felt Ryou shiver under his grasp. His eyes widened a bit with anticipation. This was really fun. He pushed his pelvis forward, slamming it against Ryou's before leaning in further.

Ryou couldn't help but let out a painful moan from the motion, trying desperately to back up more, hoping to God that suddenly he could slip through that wall and make an escape. But the wall was still there, and he was trapped under the spirit's body.

"That hurts, does it?" Bakura teased, wrenching Ryou's head to the side. He let out another painful cry. Bakura pushed harder with his hips as he leaned in, spreading his tongue across Ryou's neck. He then dragged his fangs across the skin. Ryou's entire body began to shake, and their closeness made Bakura well aware of the throbbing Ryou was now experiencing.

"P-Please stop," Ryou cried, trying to push him off. Bakura didn't budge. He brought both hands down, snaking his fingers around Ryou's slender wrists and shoving both of his arms above his head, against the wall. The force was involuntary, and Ryou let out another painful moan as the throbbing below worsened.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Call the police? You're insane, remember?" Bakura was completely mocking now, grinding in a slight circle with his hips. Ryou gasped once, his eyes glazing from the mixture of fear and pleasure. His face warmed and his muscles loosened. He couldn't help but pant a bit as he grew harder and harder against his foil. His head fell forward slightly, his strength escaping. Bakura's grin grew and his grip loosened, once again bringing a hand under Ryou's chin. "That's a good boy."

"Y-You..." Ryou managed to muttered, still panting with the occasional seethe of pain. Bakura grinned more, turning the boy back towards him and licking the underside of his bottom lip.

"Me?" he responded teasingly. He finally closed the distance, giving Ryou one last grind before taking his lips into his own. He kept his hand under Ryou's chin as he inhaled in desperation through his nose. Ryou struggled a bit, his contained arm shaking under Bakura's grip. He wrapped his free one around Bakura's shoulder, using all the strength he could muster to push the spirit off.

Bakura eventually pulled back in compliance. His grin was ear to ear now, his eyes wild with both satisfaction and desire. "Ready to relocate?" Bakura asked teasingly, his eyes piercing through Ryou's.

"W-What do you mean?" Ryou tensed up again, chewing on the inside of his lip. How is it that he could feel all this from someone he could practically see right through? He tried more to struggle under Bakura's grasp, but all it got him was two fists shoving him into the wall, practically tearing through the fabric over his body to grasp onto as much as possible. Ryou was shouting before being moved, but it was justified when his entire body was thrown in a circle.

Bakura loosened his grasp on Ryou's clothes, allowing him to fly back, his back slamming against the mattress of Ryou's bed. Loose papers flew up from the other side, floating to the floor like feathers. Ryou watched them, hoping they would take him with them, but he had no such luck. Bakura quickly fell over him, holding himself up by his fore arms.

"You might want to put those notes away," Bakura teased, bringing his head down once again. "They'll get soaked."

He took Ryou's lips up again, this time wasting no time using his tongue to pry the hikari's lips apart. Ryou sat up on his arms, attempting to crawl backwards out from under Bakura, but the spirit only took it as an invitation, lifting his legs onto the mattress and following close behind. Bakura's tongue vigorously searched inside of Ryou's mouth for the tongue that matched his, but Ryou was doing the best he could to avoid it as he pulled back in escape.

Bakura finally stopped the stupid struggle, breaking apart from Ryou's lips and sitting on his thighs. "There we go," he said happily. Ryou tried to tug himself out, but he was trapped under him. "You should try being more obedient."

"No! Just leave me alone!" Ryou continued to push, wrapping his fingers around anything he could to use as support. The mattress, his pillows, but nothing he managed to grasp was heavy enough to support his weight.

"I'm just trying to have some fun, Ryou," Bakura said with a bit of a pout. He bent down and slipped his hands under Ryou's shirt, pushing it upward as he stretched to his full length across him. Ryou's hands desperately shoved at Bakura's head, but the yami didn't budge. "Surely you, too, want to take some time away from that solitude we both feel."

Ryou froze instantly, his eyes widening. Was what this spirit saying true? Ryou knew that he felt lonely a lot, but did Bakura feel it, too? Was it his own loneliness, or did Bakura just feel what Ryou did? Bakura grinned at Ryou's sudden lack of struggle, happily placing his lips on Ryou's now bare chest. This made the hikari shudder, but he didn't fight back. Maybe if he helped this spirit mend his solitude, he would be a better person. He'd stop taunting him and attacking others.

Ryou chewed desperately at his lip in an attempt to silence himself as Bakura's tongue flicked across his nipples and trailed down his chest and abdomen. Bakura's hands wrapped gently against either side of the hikari's waist as he travelled upwards and down, tracing patterns with the tip of his tongue, leaning forward for a nip every once in a while.

"Isn't that better?" Bakura teased, giving Ryou's naval a light peck. "Nice and obedient."

Ryou's eyes opened slightly, the lids heavy. The words made him feel a bit self-conscious. He looked over Bakura whose eyes were thin as he traveled upwards again, wrapping his lips and teeth around Ryou's nipple again. Ryou clenched his eyes tight, letting his fingers grip at his sheets. His shoulders jerked upwards in pleasure. He couldn't help but cry out a bit. There was a moment of panting before his clamped his teeth down over his lip again.

"You don't have to stay quiet," Bakura told him, crawling up to look him in the eye. Ryou's eyes opened slightly, the yami a blur past his eye lashes. "No one is going to hear you except me. Be as loud as you want." Bakura slipped downwards again, leaving a short trail of kisses along Ryou's neck before opening his mouth and laying his teeth across it, clamping down.

Ryou gasped as Bakura's teeth puncture through his skin. The blood began to pour into Bakura's mouth. The sensation only heightened his want for the boy. He only sucked for a moment before breaking away from the neck, a bit of blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. They turned upwards as his irises shrunk devilishly.

"Don't worry," he started, pushing back down along Ryou's body. "I'm no vampire." He pushed upward and sat back on Ryou's thighs, tugging the hikari's belt loose and pushing the button free.

"H-Hey," Ryou protested, his breath short, "what are you doing?" He attempted to look down at his yami, a little scared in his eyes. Bakura looked up, a bit bored and surprised.

"You didn't expect me to tease you forever, did you? Unless you get off your ass and help me off, I'm taking you completely." Bakura went back to what he was doing, wrapping his thumb and finger around the zipper and tugging it downwards. The sound pulsed through Ryou's ears, and he shuddered, too terrified to think.

"I-I will," he muttered. Bakura stopped in his tracks and grinned. Ryou's eyes clenched in hesitance as he sat up and leaned forward. Bakura's jeans were already undone in accordance with his hikari, making Ryou's job that much easier. Ryou's legs separated from underneath his body and he squeezed his eyes shut, the small amount of saliva he had left sliding down his throat. He extended his tongue outwards before opening his mouth and wrapping it around Bakura's head.

Bakura held in a pleasured cry and chewed at his lip, licking off any blood that still remained there. He held himself up with one hand on his knee and wrapped the other around the back of Ryou's head, his fingers tangling with the white hair. He felt his face heat as more and more of his length was taken up, and his eyes narrowed with contentment. His smile fell slightly as he looked down at his hikari.

A painful strain was across Ryou's face as his eye brows curled upwards. He wasn't exactly enjoying himself here, but he was hoping to God that helping this person would make him a better one. So, he continued forward. He could feel the inside of his mouth dampen, but he decided against deciding what exactly was creating the feeling. His tongue pushed forward and he lifted a hand to steady himself.

"Gentle with that tongue. You really want me coming in your mouth?" Bakura took in a breath through his nose, choking out another smirk. His hand continued to pet through Ryou's hair, slipping around the back of his neck and pushing him a bit further. Ryou would sputter and moan, and Bakura would lift his hand and start at the top again.

Ryou pulled back a bit as he was told, trying his best to keep his tongue uninvolved as he moved forward and back. He couldn't go too far down- the gag being a bit intimidating for him, but he did his best. He wanted whoever this was to finish here, but would he be able to take him to that point? Surely having him... in his mouth...

Bakura's heart beat was in his ears as it began to race. He was getting too close too soon. His hands moved from their positions and wrapped around Ryou's shoulders, pushing him off and back onto his back. Bakura soon followed, leaning over him again with a light pant. The strain lifted and Ryou's eyes fell closed, panting along with his yami. As the breath slowed, he tried to pry his eyes open. His eyes searched Bakura's face for any sort of finish, but the yami looked as if he was only waiting for more.

"That was pretty good," Bakura admitted, closing his eyes with a smirk. He tried his best to keep his panting hidden as he ran his tongue over his lips. "Not the best I've had, but I'll omit some points for your 'first time' disadvantage." His eyes reopened, searching his hikari's face for the intimidation he was used to, but there was no such luck. Ryou was just smiling gently, his face still strained.

"T-Thank you," he managed to squeak, pushing up to sit on his forearms, "I'm sorry I couldn't please you fully." Bakura froze for a moment before the corner of his mouths turned upwards and he felt the chuckle releasing from the back of his throat. After a moment, he opened his mouth wide and let the laugh fill the room.

"You really think you're _done_ here?" The laugh continued, and Ryou's face fell in worry.

"Y-You told me if I--!"

"And you _believed_ me? Ryou, for god sakes- I've devoted the years you've had that ring to making your life a living hell, and you _trust_ me?" Bakura tried to stifle his laugh now, leaning his head down to take up Ryou's lips again. The yami slipped his tongue between Ryou's mouth forcefully, but Ryou only let his own push forward to fight back. The moment Bakura felt the second tongue, he tugged back. This attitude of his hikari's was beginning to piss him off.

"Well, you're me, aren't you? Of course I trust you." Ryou's gentle smile returned and he even lifted a weary arm to pet the spirit's cheek. Bakura growled further, slapping the gentle hand away.

"I am _not_ you, you little..." He couldn't even think of an insult strong enough to hurt this prude's feelings, so he simple threw himself forward, slamming his forearm against the hikari's neck. Ryou couldn't hold back his cry. That was painful.

"I-I just want to help you..." Ryou choked, his eyes squeezing shut. His throat cracked as it reached desperately for air. He wrapped his hand around the spirit's arm and tried to tug it away, but to no avail. "Please..."

"I was _going_ to be gentle," Bakura snapped, pushing up from the boy's body. He dug his hands downward and tugged Ryou's jeans along his legs. "But you've pissed me off." Ryou squirmed a bit under the touch. It was suddenly a lot more rough and it was a bit unnerving for the hikari.

"I don't understand; why do you have to be so forceful?" Ryou tried, holding his eyes shut. He wasn't sure what the spirit was about to do, but he didn't want to see it. "I said I'd cooperate..." Bakura only let out a growl, slipping one hand upwards and over Ryou's mouth, the other slipping between the hikari's trembling legs.

"I don't understand why you aren't afraid of me," Bakura responded, grinning a bit as his finger managed to slip past the door. Ryou's eyes widened a bit, his breath escaping into the spirit's hand with a pant. It wasn't exactly pain, but it was, without a doubt, discomfort. His face heated as the worry subsided, allowing the pleasure to take its place. The spirit's hand moved from Ryou's mouth as his grin spread upwards. "Though the obedience is nice..."

"Why are you doing this...?" Ryou panted, pausing to seethe as a second digit was forced through his entrance. He held his eyes closed and his fingers reached for the sheets under him. "You said you were lonely... But I am, too. Why can't we just help each other?"

Bakura's entire face fell as he forced his final finger through. He couldn't help but growl as he rewrapped his hands around Ryou's slender neck. These actions hurt him, too, but he tried his best to keep the discomfort from his face. "I'm not here to help any solitude. My solitude far surpasses anything sex could fix. I'm only here to cause you pain."

Ryou could feel his eyes beginning to sting at the pain he was receiving. But the thing that hurt the most was the aching in his chest. Why couldn't this being just use him? Why couldn't the spirit accept that the hikari wanted to help? What did he mean by his statement about solitude? What exactly had he been through? All of this ran through his mind over and over, almost to the point he forgot exactly what he was in the middle of.

Bakura's hand withdrew and Ryou snapped back into reality. His breath started to slow as the yami sat still, staring at the mattress below him. The hikari sat up on his elbows, knocking his head to the side to peer through his bangs. "Are you okay?" he whispered, starting to feel a bit upset. Bakura sighed and forced a chuckle, lifting his head.

"You're off the hook," he said simply, letting his soul drain away. He stopped when his wrists were grabbed. He lifted his head, his gaze meeting with the desperation in Ryou's.

"If you're lonely, then just let me help. I get lonely, too."

Bakura stayed silent for a moment, his eye brows curling. He leaned inwards a bit, his lips gently connecting with Ryou's. He could feel his eyes stinging, but he knew that those were Ryou's tears and not his own. Just as they started to spill over, Bakura grinned under the kiss and shoved Ryou away, throwing himself over the hikari.

"As if. Now come on. Beg me to stop!" his tongue slipped between his fangs as he sat on Ryou's abdomen. He leaned forward and slipped his hands under Ryou's shirt, tracing patterns and teasing at his nipples. "Come on, do a guy a favour."

"I won't," Ryou responded simply, his tears still flowing. "I won't fight you."

"Suit yourself," Bakura responded simply, grinning as he slipped downwards along the body. Once he was off it, he sat atop the mattress and grabbed the legs.

Ryou let out a yelp as his hips were lifted from the mattress and onto Bakura's lap. He held his eyes tight, preparing himself for the worst. And after a moment of positioning, it happened. It was slow at first as the head broke through. Ryou's eyes were tight with fear, his tears tracing along his eyes. Bakura paused for a moment before his shaft could be taken in.

"Still not going to fight?" He grinned, enjoying the seething of the muscle. Ryou gripped at his sheets and knocked his head to either side repeatedly. Bakura shrugged in response. "Suit yourself!"

And with a lick of his lips, he threw himself forward, slamming as hard as he could and forcing himself completely inside. Ryou's eyes bursted open and his teeth clenched together, his grip on the sheets tightening. Bakura's eyes fell closed in pleasure and his fingers fumbled to grip at Ryou's thighs. He gave Ryou a moment to catch his breath before drawing back and slamming forward again.

Ryou eventually let his hands loosen as more and more pleasure reared its head. He started to suck lightly on the length of his finger, peering at Bakura through one eye as he continued forward and back. From above, Bakura enjoyed what he was seeing: An innocent little Ryou, drenched in sweat and fear. The spirit knew that the body would look even nicer drenched and splattered in Bakura's seed, but he was aware that wouldn't happen for a while longer.

"Won't you..." Ryou started, choking over his words. His face heated in embarrassment and he turned to the wall. "G-Give me more...?" Bakura instantly paused, his breath quick.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Obviously you're still lost when it comes to your place, mortal," he snapped, drawing out from Ryou and leaning over him, slipping his hand through the drenched hair. Ryou turned to him with a bit of horror, but before he could protest, his entire body was flipped and his face was being shoved harshly into the mattress, Bakura having a tight grip on his hair.

Ryou struggled to stay on his knees as the pain shot through his neck and shoulders. He couldn't even protest in this position. He clenched his teeth as his was shoved harder and harder against the sheets. He even forced a growl from his throat, lifting his eyes in a glare at the spirit. "I was cooperating you... You snake..."

Bakura grinned further as his hands moved to Ryou's hips, once again harshly slamming himself inside. Ryou whimpered and turned his face into the mattress, the recoil harsh on his neck. "You don't listen well, do you? I don't _want_ you to cooperate." Bakura slammed forward again, his eyes falling thin with ecstasy.

"Please... It hurts like this," Ryou choked into his bed, his fists curling around his sheets. But Bakura made no pause. He slowed a bit as he shifted his position.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll make it much more pleasurable for you," Bakura promised, licking his lips. He sat up a bit further and threw himself forward. Ryou's head lifted as a pleasure gasp left his throat. Bakura hit the spot again and again, and Ryou's cries began to fill the room. "See how much more fun it is when you're loud?" Bakura teased. He continued in his same position, snaking his arm around to Ryou's front.

As Bakura's grip tightened around Ryou's member, he began to lose any control he had left. Saliva began to seep down his chin and his eyes fell thin. It was too much to handle. His face heated until he couldn't bare it. A loud cry of desperation forced its way from his lungs, and the come shot forward, spilling across his sheets and slipping over and between Bakura's fingers.

Ryou attempted to turn, panting like mad, but the moment he did, his eyes widened. He pushed up on his elbows and fell back, sitting on his knees. Where did he go? Ryou could have sworn that person was there two seconds ago. He took in a sigh and turned to his bed again. Now he had to wash the sheets.

Once Ryou was dressed again, he stripped his bed and balled his sheets into the washer downstairs. He shut the door and started it up, falling over it and slipping his fingers into his mouth to chew on. He just did something like that, but for whatever reason, he felt lonelier than he did before. Why did that person just... Leave? Who was he? Was Ryou really just crazy?

Bakura lay on the non-existent floor of his own world, disappearing into the fog of the shadows. He couldn't slow his panting and his limbs were weak. He knew as a spirit he couldn't even have an orgasm. So why was he so hell bent on doing that? It's not like he made Ryou any happier in the end. But he didn't care about that, either, so what as the point?

He let out a breathy chuckle and lifted his arms behind his head. Ah, who cared? Not everything had to have a purpose. A smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes gently, his face warm.

"Stay with me, Ryou..."


End file.
